


One Grain To Many

by Nekolvr11



Series: Footsteps In Time [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Marauders' Era, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolvr11/pseuds/Nekolvr11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a special preview look at my AU story of Butterfly Effect.<br/>When Severus and Hermione set up the Veil as a Time Gate(Butterfly Effect-Chapter 13), something goes terribly wrong. Missing her intended target of 1993, Hermione gets dumped out in 1969 with some rather drastic repercussions.<br/>Now everything she had planned has been rendered useless and she is forced to adapted to prevent a devastating war that will be in the history books for years to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Grain To Many

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview in celebration of my birthday! This is actually part of the second chapter as the first will be an overview for new readers of moments from Hermione's original time that are covered in chapters 1-6 & 13 of Butterfly Effect. But seeing as this is more directed at my other stories follower I will not be posting it right now.

' _Why_?' That was the only thought, running through her mind.

' _Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't something in her life go as planned for once? Why, why, why?_ '

Her body had been floating in a manner that made it feel as if she was weightless, and yet it was like she was floating through something. Her body felt heavy and sluggish, as she attempted to search for something solid with her hands and feet. There was silence and darkness all around her; a shear contrast to the flashing lights of spells and sounds of fighting she had just been in moments before, before she had passed into the Veil.

Something had gone wrong. She knew it right away, when she had not immediately exited the Veil in the time she had wanted.

Her mind quickly went over everything they had done. Had Snape missed a rune on the archway? Had she said something wrong in the incantation, while spells were being fired all around her?

All thought was pushed from her mind, when she felt something brush against her skin; it felt grainy and rough, almost like—sand. Her mind immediately remembered the Time-Turner that had been tossed into the Veil as part of the ritual.

Had it broken when it had entered? More importantly, was it supposed to? Her next thoughts were cut off as the light brush of sand over her exposed skin became harsh and biting, a wind she could not feel blew the grains violently around her, turning the feather light touch of the sand into stinging bits of glass.

It felt like she was being torn apart bit by bit, as the sand scraped her skin raw, then cutting deeper. She could not see anything in the blackness, had she dared to risk opening her eyes to the onslaught. Throwing up her hands, she tried to shield her face, but it did nothing to aid her. The sand was everywhere now, in her hair, under her clothes, even in her shoes.

Her body felt like it was being crushed under an enormous weight, as if it was trying shrink in on itself rapidly, warm liquid began running down her skin in slow streams. The pressure became unbearable until something finally gave in and pain exploded in her chest and forearms with an audible crack.

' _Why_?'

Pain lanced down her back, as if it had been torn open.

' _Why_?'

The skin of her hip shredded into ribbons, as the bone underneath cracked and fractured.

' _Why?_ '

Pain exploded in her shoulder, as the skin ripped open like she had been stabbed with an invisible knife. Blood drenched the fabric of her now shredded robes. She had not even noticed the fabric had been ripped into unrecognizable rags, one thought the only thing piercing the haze of pain that engulfed her.

' _Why couldn't she just die?'_

Suddenly the world around her shifted, and there was air rushing by her face. With a jolt she came to a halt, as she hit something solid. Her head cracked against it hard, causing lights to dance behind her eyelids from the jolt. It was flat and rough, the raw skin of her face split at the sudden contact. She convulsively coughed blood out on the asphalt under her, as her lungs screamed out in protest. She couldn't feel this new pain, her whole body was one big hurt.

She felt a slight tremble in the ground under her. Shifting her weight, her hip and ribs protested as she rolled onto her side. It was all she could manage as she moved, her chest protesting painfully as she breathed. Not even trying to push herself up when all she could manage was cradling her arms against her chest.

The trembling grew more prominent, followed by the blaring horn of a truck. Hermione cracked an eye open; her vision was hazy and unfocused, the approaching light was only making it harder to see.

She couldn't think, thoughts too muddled by pain before her mind finally released her from her anguish, her vision going black, as she slipped into unconsciousness to the sound of a horn blaring and screeching tires.

* * *

"BP ninety over fifty and dropping!" The voices were loud around her.

"You're doing so good, honey, just keep breathing."

Hermione could feel herself moving, rocking, as she was jostled around, her back was burning maddeningly, as she lay on something hard. She attempted to move only to find herself strapped to the surface. Hermione cracked her eyes open, squinting, as she stared up at a brightly lit ceiling. Everything seemed to rock and move around her, as she tried to get her mind to focus.

"She's coming around." There was a man's face close to hers, he had a light and began shining it in her eyes. "Hello," he said kindly, his voice steady and unfamiliar. "Hi, can you tell me your name?"

She was so tired she just wanted to close her eyes again, and so she did; the light was too bright. Her breath came in ragged gasps, as she tried to breath; coughing, she could feel the warm blood, as it trickled down the side of her mouth.

"Hey, stay with me, kid," the man said more insistently, she felt a hand on her face, it was warm but felt weird and rubbery. The hand pulled her eyelid up and she tried to pull away, but something stiff on her neck wouldn't allow her to.

"It's alright, kid, you're doing just fine," The man said soothingly, releasing her face, and she felt his hand move to work on her shoulder, "Can you tell me your name?"

She made to open her mouth, but all that came out was a raspy sound, coughing, she tried again, this time managing to form some semblance of words.

"M nah ah keed."

"Alright, alright," the man said gently, "can you tell me your name?"

"Ermione—Hernie—Herminy—" she groaned, partly from frustration at her tongue's inability to obey her and because someone beside the man had just stabbed her in the arm with something sharp. She struggled, remembering another time she had been strapped to a bed with someone sticking things in her arm.

"Easy, easy, Hermione, you need to stop trying to move. It's Hermione, right?" Hermione made an affirmative noise and calmed slightly, "it is just an IV, you're okay. Can you tell me where your parents are?"

"Dead," she mumbled, images of a boat being tossed on stormy waves flooding her mind.

"Who takes care of you, a grandparent, aunt, cousin?" She shook her head as much as she could in the neck brace while he talked. They were all gone, her friends, her family, all gone; she had failed. The time gate hadn't worked, she knew it for sure.

"Just me," she mumbled, when her eyelids became to heavy to hold open anymore, as everything went dark again.

Aaron Evans had seen many things in his ten years as an EMT; the results of lost tempers and horrible acts, picking up what was left after the most violent of accidents and trying to keep them breathing long enough to get to a hospital. He could keep his cool on most situations, but nothing got to him more than when a child was involved.

"You're doing fine, Hermione, you're doing just fine," he said, packing more gauze onto the wound on her shoulder to staunch the blood flow; her eyes were closed and she jostled slightly with the movement of the ambulance, as it sped through the streets of Cokeworth.

"Sats are dropping—82" Mark said beside him, holding onto her wrist as he kept track of her heart rate.

"Come on, wake up and breath," Aaron said, pulling a syringe from a nearby drawer and injected it into the IV. God, she was just about the same age as his daughters. "Come on," he said, looking to Mark who shook his head.

"She's hyperventilating," Mark said quickly, as Aaron moved around the head of the gurney. "Hand me the bag," Aaron said, taking the instrument as it was handed to him and began forcing oxygen in her lungs. "Come on. Come on, Hermione, stay with us."

Finally he was able to let out a sigh of relief, as he felt the ambulance take the familiar series of turns to the emergency entrance to the hospital.

The doors opened, and there was the usual chaos of a new emergency arrival, as information was passed around and the patient was unloaded before being rushed off to the Operation Room.

"What do we have?"

"Female, approximately 10 years of age. Possible hit and run, multiple lacerations, fractures, possible punctured lung," Mark said, as he and Aaron went through the practiced moves of unloading the gurney.

"Pulse?" Doctor Flint asked.

"Tachy in the 140s.

"Intubate," Flint barked out, walking beside the gurney, "red line to OR. Now."

"Hang in there, Hermione, hang in there," Aaron said, as he and Mark turned the patient over to the hospital staff.

Five hours and two more run-outs later with Mark and Vincent, the ambulance driver, found Aaron in the locker room, changing out of his uniform, as he prepared to head home, hopefully in time to see his girls before they headed off to school.

"Off, are you, Evans?" Marge asked, when he came by; she was one of the nurses that he shared shift times with regularly.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked, coming to rest his arms on the desk tiredly, as she typed something out on the computer.

"Lucky duck, I still got another hour before I'm off," Marge said in mock disappointment, smiling up at him from her seat.

"Hey, there was a kid brought in at two this morning. Do you happen to know how she's doing?" he asked, dragging a hand through his short brown hair tiredly.

"Yeah, I remember her. You brought her in, didn't you?"

Aaron nodded. "Hit and run, I tagged her, an eight-wheeler nearly ran over her if he hadn't seen her in the road, driver called it in."

"She's stable, it was touch and go for a while, but Doc managed to get her patched up the best he could. Someone from child services will be by later on to handle things until her parents can be found, there was a story released at the six-o-clock news and the police had been notified, but so far no one had come forward to claim her," Marge said sadly, looking over a clipboard she had pulled from a stack. "She has yet to regain cautiousness, so we haven't much to go on."

"Hermione… she said her name was Hermione. No last name, though," Aaron said concerned. How could no one could have turned up to claim her? If one of his little girls had been missing, he wouldn't rest until he found her. Hermione had been missing since at least two that morning, surely someone had to have noticed she was gone. "She said she is alone, she might be a runaway or an orphan," he said more to himself, but Marge still nodded along with his statement. He shook his head before pushing off the desk. "Thanks, Marge. I'll see you later," he said with a wave, as he headed out to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT ASK ME TO UPDATE THIS! This is a preview, I will NOT be update in till Butterfly Effect and Dog Song are FINISHED!  
> If you wish to talk about this or any of my other stories in this series check out my forum  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Time-Is-An-Ever-Changing-River/194495/  
> I would like to here opinions on what you think of this so feel free to coment or pay a visit to my Forum.  
> 


End file.
